WHEN THEY MET AGAIN
by Canada Dakota Faith Haswari
Summary: Ok,Emily and JJ are sisters but they were raped and ended up with children.Well,that was hard for their parents so they split up.So 11 years Later Emily joins the BUA.


An 11 year old Emily and JJ were tired of hearing their parents fight over them and how they were raped and became one day after Alex and Skylar were giving to a nice family together,their parents it's 11 years latter when Emily and JJ meet again.

Emily and Aaron Hotchner walk into the conference room together and sit down in chairs while everyone looked confused.

Hotch looks up,"Sorry this is Emily Prentiss she will be working with us and this is Garcia,Morgan,Reid,and..."he was stopped by JJ.

"We've met last night,"JJ said looking straight at her sister then spoke to everyone, "We have a homicide with 11 year old girls so far the unsub has killed Anna Little,Lillia Summers,and Olive rapes them and then makes them kill themself.,"she told them looking like anyone would but Emily could see right through sister was upset and she knew why,she had a daughter and she knew that cases with children were the hardest for her.

"Alright everyone wheels up in 20,"Hotch told them team and walked then started to move out of the conference room except JJ and Emily.

"So,how was your life with Mick" Emily shivered at the name of their dad.

"He did the same thing he always did,so...how was your life with mom?"JJ asked trying to not speak anymore on that subject.

"Great,if you count mom getting another husband that did the same as dad,well ummm...maybe we should talk later about this since we need to get back to them before someone hears us talking about this here,"Emily said as they started to walk.

In texas when they got there they got down to what needed to be was looking at the crime scene photos and noticed something.

"Hey, this guy does not stage the bodies but he does dump them in a river and their bodies are tied down to rocks but not tightly,so either he does not care or he is in a hurry,"Emily points out to them and shows them the pictures and the police reports.

"I think he does not care,I mean the first kill I could see that being rushed but not all of them," Emily continues. "So I think we got part of his MO that he ties them to rocks and throws them into the water,"

Everyone is shocked that they did not did not see it before but soon their shock came to an end when they hear that they got more kids that were found were Katelyn Alice,Alex Black,and Rosemary Jones.

"I think we have the profile,"Hotch said to his team and everyone agreed. "Emily would you like to?" he asked and she nods.

"This person is a male between 20 to 30,Paraphilia which means psychosexual disorders characterized by feelings, fantasies or activities involving non human objects,

or a person that does not want it,he is dangerous,and..." Emily said but stopped when all of a sudden she JJ interrupted her.

"And he has another girl with him and her name Skylar be not scare him please,"JJ told them while looking at Emily who just walked out cring and she knew how she felt but lucky for her no one was around her when she followed Emily and the team not far behind.

"Emily,wait,"JJ yelled and when Emily heard her name she turned and you could see her face all red and puffy. "We are going to get Skylar back and maybe you can give her the present that her Aunt JJ bought her and she can even have the gift that I was going to give Alex for her birthday,"JJ said as a couple tries slid down her cheek.

"JJ and Emily,what is going on!"Hotch and JJ looked at each other and nodded then turns back to the team.

"We're sisters,"they said together and then watched as everybody's eyes widened.

"And Skylar is Emily's daughter,"JJ said as she looked at Emily.

"And Alex was and still is JJ daughter,"Emily said as she hugged officer came out and said that the found the Unsub.

When they got there they got the ran to her daughter and hugged her.

"Mom!"Skylar shouts, "Aunt JJ!"She yells again as she sees her Aunt come into view. "Oh mom by the way I am so sorry that you had to have me even though you were raped,"Skylar said about to cry and Emily and JJ guessed that the Unsub said something about it.

"Honey you were the only good thing out of it,"Emily cried as she hugs her daughter.

**Not really what I hoped for but I was thinking that I will be making a lot more sequels to this and what when Emily and JJ Interrogate this Unsub!**


End file.
